True Feelings
by AssasinZAssasin
Summary: Lightning Farron is dead and Hope is heartbroken...She is offered a chance at revival but refuses, reasoning that no one will miss her. So the maker has to show her proof, one person who would miss her with all his heart. Hope X Light! Oneshot!


**Authors Notes**

**This wouldn't leave my damn mind! So I had to write it.**

**On a side note, I OFFICIALLY GIVE UP on writing Lemons…**

**I suck at writing them, end up writing them to be (usually Rape) don't know why….**

**I could be convinced otherwise…But it'd take a lot.**

**So, yeah I quit. If you do want me to write more though, you can go ahead and send me a message as to why I should write more….Everyone hates my lemonz anyway.**

**So, once again, please review and support my community by subscribing! XD.**

**Umm….One shot.**

_True Feelings_

'Hope's Perspective'

No, No, No! This…This CAN'T be happening!

Light was in my arms…Bleeding all over…

Why did she try to kill that Behemoth all by herself? She knows as well as I do that we aren't L'cie anymore…

Tears were flowing freely from my eyes…

She was beyond saving… If only I were still a L'cie…I could save her.

It's been 4 years since the L'cie incident…

She had always seems so…Invincible…

I never thought that she would be in my arms like this…dying…

And I…I can't do anything! I'm so…useless…

She brought her hand up to wipe away my tears.

"_Come on, Hope…I thought I taught you how to be brave…How to overcome things like this…" _

She coughed up blood.

"Light, please don't talk…We'll get you to the hospital soon…The ambulance is on the…" I was cut off by her.

She shook her head.

"_You know as well as I do, that there is no more Hope for me…" _She smiled sadly.

I shake her softly.

"Come on; Light…Don't say things like…That…"

My tears still kept flowing.

She smiled, with tears also gathering in her eyes.

"_If I die…Then, I was glad…To have met you…All of you…" _

She held my cheeks with her shaking hand.

And then she just…Slumped, Lifeless.

I let out a cry of anguish.

When the ambulance arrived, they failed to resuscitate her.

They delivered the news…

Lightning Farron was dead.

**In the Afterlife**

'Lightning's Perspective'

_Huh…? Where am i?_

_I look around me to see a whole plain of white…_

_Then suddenly a huge figure appeared in front of me._

"_Whoa!" I yelp._

_I quickly reach for my gun blade but it isn't there._

_The huge figure shook his head._

"**Do Not Worry, I am the maker…And you are in the afterlife."**

_He had a really loud, booming voice._

"_So, I'm dead? And now I'm in the afterlife?" I inquire._

_He nods._

_I sigh._

"_Alright then…Why is the afterlife so…plain?" I ask._

_He chuckles._

"**Because you are not yet in the afterlife, this is somewhere in between." **

_I raised my eyebrow at that._

"**I would like to give you another chance at life…Because you were courageous enough to take down the Fal'Cie and regain control over your lives…"**

_I shook my head._

"_We all die only once…So it would be unfair for me to be reborn. Or revived."_

_Normally I would jump at the chance…But I don't want to be a special case, if I die, I'll accept it and move on._

"**But, what about your friends and family?"**

_I snort._

"_Like any of them would miss me…" I murmur._

"**What of your sister, Serah? Whom you swore to protect?" **

"_She has that bungling oaf Snow to take care of her…So she no longer needs me."_

"_Look, if you really want me to be revived again, then tell me one person who would miss me. Other than Snow and Serah."_

_He laughed._

"**You're an interesting one, Farron. Most people would jump at the chance to live again…And you insist on making it difficult. But you are making it really easy for me to convince you… One person, was it?"**

_I nod._

"**That is too easy…" **

"**The one person who would miss you more than anything would be the very boy you swore to protect, Hope Estheim."**

_I snort._

"_As if, if that's true, how about some proof?" I challenge him._

_He laughed._

"**You forget that I am the maker himself…Very well, if it is proof you desire, I need not even make anything up, I can show you the truth as it is."**

_He clapped and suddenly a portal opened up._

_Inside the portal,_

_Hope was holding my dead body in his trembling hands…_

"**This is merely what is currently happening in Pulse…Near where you met your end."**

"Why, Light…? Why did you have to leave me…?" _Hope said in between sobs._

"First it was mom, and now I lost you too…And I have no one else to blame! The Behemoth was already killed…" _Hope's tears continued to flow._

"And I, I….I'll really miss you…." _He cried out loud._

_He carried my body in his arms and set me into a coffin._

_He smiled sadly and took out a small black box._

"I wish I had the chance to give this to you while you were still alive…You may not have thought much about me but…"

_He opened it to reveal a shining silver ring._

"I even had it engraved, you know? With both our names." _He said sadly._

_**There is no Hope without Light**_

"Personally I thought…It was fitting. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…" _He continued to cry openly._

_He closed the box slowly._

_He placed it on my body._

"We'll all miss you Light…I'll miss you…"

_He stood up and wiped his tears._

_He bent down to the coffin and laid down some pulse roses on it._

"Heh, it took one month's hard labor to earn enough for both the ring and these flowers…But, you were worth it."

_He gradually stopped crying and was wiping the remainder of his tears away._

"I just wish I could see it once more…I just wish I could see your smile…One last time…" _He half sobbed._

"I just wish I had the chance to say this to you while you were still alive…"

"But, I love you…Light. May we…Meet again in the afterlife…" _He finished._

_He sat down next to the coffin._

"I wish I could stay with you…For the rest of my life if I have to…To be able to promise that I won't leave you…"

_He chuckled._

"However, as much as I would like that…The others agreed to bury you…So I'll just stay with you for the final moments…Before you leave us, Forever_." He smiled sadly_.

_He bent down and kissed my forehead._

"Goodbye…Light."

_He closed the coffin…Then started to cry again._

_Suddenly the portal closed and I reached out as if to open it again…_

_My whole body is trembling and I'm on the verge of tears._

"**So, Claire Farron…What will it be, would you like to be revived? I believe I have given sufficient proof."**

_I was speechless…_

_I couldn't answer him._

_Hope actually cared for me that much…?_

_Why hadn't I noticed it before…?_

_The maker just grinned and clapped his hand._

"**Very well, you shall be sent to the afterlife…" **

"_No, please…Wait. I…I wish to be…Revived…" I say softly._

_He grinned._

"**Alright then."**

_He clapped his hand and suddenly I felt like I was falling._

'Hope's Perspective'

"Hope, It's time…" Serah said softly.

I smiled sadly back at her.

As I stood up, I heard some trashing sound inside the coffin.

"_Hope, if you don't mind, could you please release me from this small, confined space?"_

That voice….

It can't be…

I look behind me to see Lightning struggling to get out of the coffin.

I quickly snapped out of it and unlocked the coffin.

She sat up and inhaled deeply.

I was still a little stunned.

How had she returned…?

She got out of the coffin and stood in front of me.

She raised her eyebrow.

"_What, are you not happy to see me?" _She said sarcastically.

I embraced her tightly.

"Light! I…I thought we lost you…" I cried.

She returned the embrace.

"_That's a story for another time…" _She replied softly.

When she pulled back, she looked me solemnly in the eyes.

She placed the black box in my hand.

"_Hope…Did you really mean what you said? About how you loved me?" _She asked quietly.

My mouth hung open.

"O…Oh, you saw that…? I…O-of course I meant it…" I say softly.

She pushed my face up so that we were about an inch away from each other.

"_Then prove it to me…"_

She then connected our lips.

When we broke apart, she looked at me lovingly.

"_And if you ever get around to proposing…My answer is yes…" _

**Authors Notes**

**I didn't know how to end this, so I decided to end it with that one sentence.**

**Sorry if this was really cheesy, corny, crappy whatever.**

**Anyways, please give me your honest reviews!**


End file.
